Moving image data includes a very large amount of data. Therefore, when a device handling the moving image data is to transmit the moving image data to another device, or when the device is to store the moving image data in a storage device, the device compresses the moving image data by coding the moving image data. Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC|ITU-T H.264) and High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC|ITU-T H.265) are established as typical moving image coding standards.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-239221.